


白狼的情人

by micchi



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-10 11:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micchi/pseuds/micchi
Summary: 傻黄甜





	1. Chapter 1

史蒂夫 罗杰斯上尉从降落伞下挣扎出来，解开身上的绑带，借着月色打量自己降落的地点。显然他降落在了一处雨林，而这与行动前他所接收到的情报信息实在相差太多了。史蒂夫抬头看了看宁静的夜空，他是美国陆军空降团的一名军官，此次率领自己的连队在北非执行军事任务，这是他们的连队首次在夜间跳伞，史蒂夫现在的首要任务就是找到自己的连队，与大部队汇合，但他站在雨林中心，望着自己四处乱转、完全失灵的指南针，再就着月色看了看地图，发现自己彻底迷路了。他的地图上完全没有标记这片雨林，史蒂夫不知道自己究竟降落在了什么地方，他只知道当他跳出那辆C47时，一阵迷雾包裹了他，他看不到战友、看不到地面，在迷雾中漂浮了不知道多久，终于降落在一片雨林中间。史蒂夫叹了口气，检查了一下自己的装备，好在除了指南针失灵外其余一切正常，他凭借月光定位向北前进，希望能尽快走出这片雨林。事与愿违，史蒂夫走了半小时后，发现自己似乎一直在原地打转。当第三次看到被自己丢在地上的伞包后，史蒂夫明白自己是没有希望走出这片雨林了。他的指南针失灵，他、又没有通讯装备，除了手里的汤普森半自动步枪和大腿上绑着的军刀，他没有任何武器。史蒂夫的心里打起了鼓，四周静悄悄的，除了他的呼吸声和脚步声外没有一点儿动静，就连虫鸣声都没有。史蒂夫意识到自己被困住了，他环顾四周，决定还是等天亮了再说。他找到了一棵大树，正打算爬上去熬过这一晚，忽然草丛中的动静让他警惕了起来。史蒂夫架起步枪对准身后，却看到一头鹿跳出了长草——史蒂夫觉得那可能是一匹鹿，毕竟它与他见惯的鹿相差有点多。鹿看到了史蒂夫和他手里的武器，却并不惊慌，而是低声嘶鸣，绕着史蒂夫打转。史蒂夫放低了枪口，试着向鹿伸出手，鹿温顺地舔了舔他的掌心，咬住了他的军装外套向南方拖。史蒂夫心一横，跟着鹿前进，那匹鹿每走几步就回头看看史蒂夫，史蒂夫跟着它，居然渐渐走出了丛林，来到一片开阔的草地。鹿撒开蹄子狂奔，史蒂夫忙跟上它。直到跑到长草的尽头，鹿才停下了步子，对史蒂夫发出一声哀鸣，月光下鹿那双湿漉漉的大眼睛让史蒂夫心中一动，他小心地走到鹿身边探头向下望，发现自己站在一块断崖上，断崖有数百米高，下方是条奔流不息的大河，水势十分湍急。史蒂夫相当肯定自己背熟的那张地图上并没有什么河流，也没有高地，但今晚的怪事太多了，他再也不在乎了。他听到了一声稚嫩的哀鸣，仔细一看，立刻明白了鹿把自己引来的深意。断崖下的石缝间长着一棵树，枝繁叶茂，树上卡了一头小鹿，正在呼唤母亲。小鹿悬在半空，动也不敢动一下，大概是在草丛里玩耍时失足掉下去了。史蒂夫明白母鹿想要自己帮忙救孩子，鹿带他走出雨林，他很乐意回报对方。他打量了一下周边的地形，那棵树距离崖边不太远，若他小心一点儿，应该能爬下去，希望那棵树足够结实、能承担自己的分量。史蒂夫小心地站到崖边转身蹲下，双手抓紧了泥土下的岩石，手臂用力，轻轻将自己的身体降了下去，树干就在他脚下几公分的地方，史蒂夫深吸了一口气，松手跳到树上。他听到树干发出一声嘎吱的声音，知道这棵树不够结实、不能承担自己的分量，忙将树冠间瑟瑟发抖的小鹿抱起来丢到悬崖上。树干在那瞬间啪地一声断裂，史蒂夫试图抓住什么，可悬崖光秃秃的，他什么都抓不住，随着断裂的树干坠了下去。史蒂夫拉开了身后背着的备用伞包，坠落的高度不够他的伞包完全张开、缓解坠势，史蒂夫一头跌进了奔流的河水，降落伞绳缠住了他，他无法挣扎，被河水带着一路流往下游，恍惚中史蒂夫看到了一处瀑布，那之后他就彻底失去了意识。

当史蒂夫再醒来时，他发现自己躺在一间小屋里，屋子似乎是用某种茅草编成的，弧形的圆顶上用涂料画着很多纹样。他眨了眨眼， 意识到自己还没死，又闭上了眼睛。过了好一会儿，史蒂夫才再次张开眼，他又看了看屋顶，发现那些图样画的似乎是一群豹子。史蒂夫闻到了一阵怡人的香气，来自一个成熟的、未被标记的欧米茄，他试着动了动手指，慢慢坐了起来，发现自己身上不着寸缕，正躺在一张茅草床上，下腹盖了一条薄毯子，是手编的。史蒂夫惊讶地坐了起来环顾四周，这小茅屋有点像他在书中读到的印第安人们的帐篷，但又不尽相同。屋子里摆着一些简单的家具和用品，式样倒是和史蒂夫见惯的相差不多，但做工很粗糙，几乎像是小孩子的玩具。史蒂夫试着回想自己掉下悬崖后发生的事，却什么都想不起来，他只记得自己被河水冲进了瀑布，降落伞包紧紧缠着他，然后他就在这间小屋里醒来了。显然这一带有居民，而他们救了自己。史蒂夫忽然发现自己的装备都摆在屋子角落，衣服却不知去向。他有点儿狼狈地站起来，用毛毯挡住自己的下身，探头向草屋外看——

他眼前有一个小小的湖泊，朝阳从湖水间冉冉升起，将蓝绿色的湖水染成一片金黄，阳光一点儿一点儿映照着草原，折射成万千曼妙色彩，洒满了这片草地。远方吹来一阵微风，长草微微摆动，金色，蓝色，绿色，紫色的波光流动。昨晚被他救了的那匹幼鹿从草丛间爬出来，母鹿慢悠悠地跟着它，望了史蒂夫一眼，低头啃起了草叶。史蒂夫眨了眨眼睛，清新的空气让他舒适放松，他竟然不知道非洲大陆上还有这样一块远离战火和硝烟、恍如世外桃源一般的土地，史蒂夫意识到自己的降落说不定偏离了目标几百英里，如果真的如此，那也未免太离谱了，他不免为其他的士兵担心了起来。湖水间传来一阵动静，史蒂夫收回视线，看到湖水中钻出一个人来，站直了身体，好奇地打量着史蒂夫。史蒂夫的第一个印象是这个人有一双如同幼鹿般的双眼，这是个身材结实匀称的白人，有一头柔顺的褐色长发，被湖水打湿，软软地垂在肩膀上，水珠不断沿着他的脸颊滑落，他有一双大而圆的蓝色眼睛，映着清晨的阳光，脸颊小巧圆润，嘴唇微微抿着，似乎觉得眼前的史蒂夫有些好笑。他的身体在朝阳中呈现一种曼妙的淡金色，肌肉饱满结实，水珠沿着他的腹部滑落，滴入双腿之间，他朝史蒂夫走来，一丝不挂，却又十分坦然，史蒂夫瞪大眼睛盯着这个英俊的男人，直到他与自己擦身而过，他才在对方身上闻到了那股自他醒来后便一直包裹着他的柔和香气。

这是一个欧米茄，史蒂夫意识到，不由自主地用毛毯将自己团团裹得更紧、生怕露出一点皮肤：“嗨？”

欧米茄回头看了他一眼，对他露出了一个微笑，从墙上摘下一条红色的软布，史蒂夫还没看清他手上的动作，对方已经将那条红色的布折成了一条罩裙，将自己完全赤裸的身体包起来。

史蒂夫不确定对方是否讲英语，他看起来是个白人，但他住在草原上，显然对这里很熟悉，他又试着说：“嗨，我是史蒂夫。”他指了指自己，对方重复了一遍：“史蒂夫，我知道。”

他的声音很软，说的英语带一点儿古怪的口音，史蒂夫好奇地打量着他，“你怎么知道？”

“你是个大兵，士兵，”欧米茄小声说，“你有枪，你有……牌子。”史蒂夫恍然大悟，瞥了一眼和自己的枪挂在一起的狗牌，显然对方在河水中捡到了自己，把自己带回这间草屋，还脱掉了他的衣服。史蒂夫的脸烧了起来，不由得抓紧了唯一蔽体的毛毯，“呃，我的衣服？”

“在外面。”欧米茄偏头看着他，“你的衣服，湿湿的。”

史蒂夫终于明白为什么对方的口音有些古怪了，欧米茄看起来显然已经成年，但他讲话的腔调却像个小孩子，史蒂夫好奇对方到底是如何来到非洲大陆的，他看了一眼欧米茄手指的方向，草屋外挂着一串衣服，是他的制服和其他装备，就连他的备用降落伞都被挂到了树上。史蒂夫走过去抓起了自己的内衣和衬衫，衣服还有点潮湿，但总比赤身裸体好，他抓过衣服想要穿上，一转头，发现欧米茄还在目不转睛地盯着他呢。史蒂夫涨红了脸，他可没见过这么不怕生的欧米茄，他常去的教堂里的那些欧米茄们，不论男女，在阿尔法面前是连眼皮都不会抬一下的，更遑论与一个赤裸的阿尔法对视了。

“那个……你能不能转个身？”史蒂夫红着脸问，欧米茄笑了，“你真好玩。”他说，弯腰从地上捡起一个水罐，史蒂夫趁机赶快套上衣服，他还没拉上裤子，欧米茄就转过身，慌得史蒂夫匆忙提上裤子，差点把自己的裤子扯坏。欧米茄笑出了声，史蒂夫赶快穿上衬衫，把扣子扣得结结实实，欧米茄在草屋前的长凳上坐下，给他倒了一杯水。史蒂夫接过水一口喝干，这才想起他还不知道对方的名字呢：“你的名字是？”

“白狼。”欧米茄说，史蒂夫听不懂那个词，那听起来也不像个名字，欧米茄无奈地摇摇头，又重复了一遍：“白狼。”

史蒂夫还是听不懂，欧米茄用英语说：“白狼，白色的，狼。”

这听起来不像是个名字，史蒂夫想，但出于礼貌，他并没有说什么，而是点了点头。白狼好像忽然想起了什么，“啊，我有一个名字，像你那样的。”他走到屋子里，过了一会儿又走出来，递给了史蒂夫一个小罐子。史蒂夫认得这个，这是个银制的水壶，擦得闪闪发亮，底部刻着“美国产”，看来白狼是美国人，他仔细打量着水壶，看到了上面刻着的名字。

“詹姆斯 布坎南 巴恩斯”，史蒂夫觉得这个名字有点儿耳熟，他看了看白狼，又看了看手里的水壶，“这是你的？你的名字叫詹姆斯？”

“没人那样叫我。”白狼詹姆斯笑着说，“妈妈以前叫我巴基。”

巴基，这个名字很可爱，史蒂夫看着对方幼鹿一样的眼睛，“这个名字很适合你。”他说，又为自己过于唐突而觉得有点不好意思。但巴基却笑了，“谢谢。可是这儿的人都叫我白狼，没人叫我巴基了，如果你能那么叫我就太好啦。”他抱住了史蒂夫，用力在他脸上亲了一下。史蒂夫吓了一跳，差点儿把巴基推开，可巴基就那么笑嘻嘻地看着他，大眼睛里都是喜悦，就像个天真无邪的孩子。

史蒂夫脸颊发烫，成熟欧米茄毫无遮掩的香气包裹着他，史蒂夫是个正当盛年的阿尔法，不免有点难以控制自己的反应，他稍微拉开了一点儿自己和巴基之间的距离：“巴基，这儿是哪儿？”

“这里？这里是瓦坎达。”巴基笑了，一点儿也没防备史蒂夫是一个阿尔法，“这里是‘天堂’，长老说只有被选中的人才能到这儿来。”

史蒂夫茫然地看着朝阳升起，好极了，他应该在阿尔及利亚降落，却不知道怎么来到这个叫做“瓦坎达”的地方，他想了想，转头问巴基：“这儿除了你，还有其他人吗？长老又是谁？”

“长老说等你醒了，就带你去见陛下。”巴基笑着说，好像忽然想起了什么，他的脸也有点儿红，低头不再看史蒂夫的脸了。史蒂夫想自己需要见见这块土地的主人，他不知道所谓的长老和陛下都是谁，但他急需知道要如何离开瓦坎达，这个他从未听说过、也不存于任何地图上的名字，回到他的战场上去，“好的，我准备好了——”他还没说完呢，肚子就不合时宜地发出一串儿响声，史蒂夫这才想起他从昨晚跳伞到现在还什么都没吃过，他是个大个子，吃得多，很容易就饿了，他的脸又红了，转头找自己的背包，想知道里头的食物是不是都还在。巴基忽然拉住了他的手：“来，你该吃点东西。”他的语气很温柔，史蒂夫是个孤儿，他的母亲早早就过世了，已经很久没人这样温柔地对他说话，告诉他他该吃些东西了，更何况巴基还是个年轻漂亮的欧米茄。他红着脸点了点头：“抱歉，我不是故意的。”

“史蒂夫，没关系，”巴基对他微笑，“大家都会肚子饿，别道歉。你喜欢吃什么？”他的英语似乎说得越来越流利了，史蒂夫从中听出了一点儿纽约地区的口音，不由一阵欣喜，“什么都行，我不挑食。”这是真的，史蒂夫是在孤儿院里长大的，能吃饱就不错了，他对食物向来是毫不挑剔、来者不拒的。巴基拉住他的手站起来，他的手暖合得很，掌心有些老茧，但手掌十分柔软。史蒂夫有点不好意思，他还从来没拉过哪个欧米茄的手呢。但巴基看起来很坦然， 一点儿也不做作，似乎拉着史蒂夫的手是一件天经地义的事情，他拉着史蒂夫走进草屋坐下，打开了屋角的小柜子，拿出几块像是面包的东西递给史蒂夫。史蒂夫接过面包咬了一口，面包很软，麦香和奶油的气味十分足，史蒂夫从来没吃过这么好吃的面包。他几口就吃光了面包，巴基就坐在他对面看着他吃，脸上带着一个满足的笑。

史蒂夫又不好意思了，觉得自己真是一点儿绅士风度都没有，巴基可能还饿着呢。他心虚地看着巴基带着笑意的眼睛：“你不吃吗？”

“我不饿，都是你的，”巴基温柔地看着史蒂夫，伸手抚摸阿尔法金色的头发：“长老说这世界上很多地方的人都在挨饿，你也挨过饿吗？”

史蒂夫的心停跳了一拍，他望着巴基蓝色的眼睛，他们的距离太近了，足够他闻到巴基身上诱人的气味，这个欧米茄关心他，史蒂夫意识到，他已经很久不知道被关心是什么滋味了。巴基的目光似乎触动了他心里最柔软的、深深埋藏着的那个地方，那里躲着一个孤儿，可怜巴巴地，独自对抗整个世界，被打倒了也还是要执拗地站起来。这个初次蒙面的欧米茄就像一抹阳光一样照进那个就连史蒂夫自己都许久未曾触及的角落，“是的，巴基，”史蒂夫轻声说，“我挨过饿。”

“真可怜。”巴基靠近了史蒂夫，探身亲吻了他的额头，就像在安稳一个小孩子，“别担心，史蒂夫，你不会再挨饿了。”

“谢谢。”史蒂夫笑了，闭上眼睛，容许自己靠近巴基温暖的怀抱，感受着对方身上甜美的气味，“我不饿了，可以带我去见长老了吗？”

巴基点点头，让史蒂夫又喝了一杯水，这才拉着他站起来，走出小草屋。他拉着史蒂夫不放，显得那么坦然，一点儿也不在乎史蒂夫是个阿尔法，史蒂夫也很享受被他牵着走，他也不再在乎那些所谓的礼节了，巴基是这样坦然，就像那只幼鹿，对史蒂夫全然信任，给了史蒂夫这个素未蒙面的陌生人他从未得到过的关爱，不知道为什么，史蒂夫隐隐觉得他不想放开巴基的手，再也不想了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 提到猿豹

2\. 提到/暗示猿豹，雷的话跳过

两个人在草原上走了几十分钟，史蒂夫一路走得轻飘飘的，渐渐的草原两侧出现了越来越多的茅屋，不时有小孩子赶着羊群从两人身边经过。这些孩子们看起来都很快乐，且脸颊圆润、没有半点儿饥饿的迹象。史蒂夫喜欢这个景象，他喜欢看到儿童们幸福快乐，这正是他志愿上战场的原因之一。那些孩子们似乎都很喜欢巴基，纷纷对他挥手致意，有些格外调皮的还会跑过来抱他、对他说悄悄话。史蒂夫听不懂他们的语言，他只看到巴基的脸变得越来越红，到后来他简直要烧起来了，拉着史蒂夫飞步快走，看都不看一眼那些孩子们。史蒂夫莫名其妙地被巴基一路拖开，越走道路越开阔，最终他们的眼前出现了一座城市，史蒂夫目瞪口呆地望着眼前这座矗立于草原之上的城市，几乎以为自己不知不觉来到了曼哈顿。

“这里是瓦坎达？”史蒂夫惊讶地说，巴基笑了笑，领着他穿过好奇的人群，来到最高的建筑前。建筑门前守着几位穿红衣服的女郎，她们个个身材修长，手持长茅，用警惕的目光打量史蒂夫，却在看到巴基时露出了笑容：“白狼。”她们说，这回史蒂夫听懂了，她们说的是“白狼”，巴基在瓦坎达的名字。巴基走过去对她们说了些什么，她们看起来都放松了不少，其中一位领头的对史蒂夫微笑，用略生硬的英语对他说：“这里欢迎您，请来。”

史蒂夫想这里大约就是所谓的“长老”住的地方，他抬头看了看眼前这栋可以用“奇形怪状”来形容的建筑，硬着头皮跟着巴基走了进去。巴基似乎对这栋建筑物很熟悉，带着史蒂夫拐来拐去，史蒂夫还没来得及欣赏两旁墙壁上装饰的各类雕塑和画像，巴基就在一间装饰着奇怪的紫色花朵的门前停了下来。门在他们面前敞开，巴基回头对史蒂夫微笑，拉着他走了进去，门里站着一位高大强壮的老人，穿着一条非常华丽的紫色长袍，史蒂夫想这一定就是巴基所说的长老了。

巴基把两只手交叉搭在胸前，对老人点了点头，老人也回应了他相同的动作，在巴基开口前，他用生硬的英语说：“欢迎你，我的孩子。”

“陛下不在吗？”巴基环顾左右，似乎有点儿失望，老人笑了，“现在是月初，他在贾巴里。”

巴基的脸又红了，史蒂夫觉得他似乎很容易脸红，并觉得这很可爱，他对那位老人伸出了手：“您好，我是史蒂夫 罗杰斯。”

“我知道，先生，或者，上尉。”老人握住了史蒂夫的手，但并没有像寻常人那样握手然后松开，正相反，他握紧了史蒂夫的手不放，史蒂夫试着抽回自己的手，但巴基对他摇了摇头。老人握着史蒂夫的手，双眉紧锁，似乎在沉思。史蒂夫浑身不自在，对方的手十分粗糙，掌心潮湿，他在想这算是什么瓦坎达特殊的礼节，好在老人随即放开了他：“欢迎来到瓦坎达，战士。我的名字是祖里。”

“很高兴见到您，祖里先生。”史蒂夫回答，“不知道您是否理解，我和我的连队失散了，我需要回到阿尔及利亚——”

祖里微微一笑：“很遗憾，上尉，要离开瓦坎达，您需要等陛下回来再做决定。”

“陛下什么时候会回来？”史蒂夫暂时不太习惯“陛下”这个称谓，他想瓦坎达大概还是一个维持了王权的国度，不过考虑到他莫名其妙来到这个世外桃源，一位国王听起来也不算多奇怪了。祖里露出了一个意味深长的笑容：“当陛下感到愉悦满意，他就会回来了。”

这并不算是一个回答，史蒂夫听得一头雾水，转头去看巴基，巴基的脸还是很红，不肯与史蒂夫对视。祖里用瓦坎达的语言对巴基说了些什么，巴基这才转头看了一眼史蒂夫，对祖里摇摇头，又快速点了点头。祖里笑了，他看着巴基的样子就像任何一位慈祥的老祖父看着自己的孙子。他拍了拍巴基的肩膀：“愿黑豹保佑你。”他用英语说，史蒂夫忽然感觉到巴基拉住了自己的手。他不介意握住巴基温暖的手掌，巴基的碰触与其他人不同，史蒂夫喜欢被巴基拉着，似乎那再自然不过。他把这当做阿尔法与欧米茄之间本能的相互吸引，虽然他不想分心，但长到这把年纪，史蒂夫还没有和欧米茄们亲近过，他总是忙于各种各样的事情，谋生， 军队，恋爱与婚姻对他来说向来是一件遥不可及的事情。在参军前，他仅有的遇见欧米茄们的机会就是周日的教堂，而那些正派的、过于规矩的欧米茄们是从来都不会抬眼看他一下的，更遑论握住他的手了。史蒂夫不由自主地握紧了巴基的手，祖里长老低头看他们紧握的手，微笑着点了点头：“黑豹祝福你们。”

史蒂夫意识到这个场景有点儿古怪，他有一肚子的问题要问，可祖里拍了拍手，一队穿红衣服的高大女士们走进来，做出了送客的姿态。她们看起来个个修长挺拔，都是精锐战士，史蒂夫可一点儿也不想知道惹恼了她们会有什么下场。巴基拉着史蒂夫走出了这间房间，离开前他对一位红衣女士说了几句话，她们都对他笑了。史蒂夫一头雾水地跟着巴基离开，走出建筑大门时，他看到门前停着一辆姑且可以成为汽车的工具——它和史蒂夫见过的汽车差不多，只不过它悬浮在空中。巴基利落地跳进去，还对史蒂夫招了招手，史蒂夫从善如流地坐到巴基身边，也不知道巴基对“汽车”里那些花花绿绿的操控板做了什么，这辆悬浮在空中的汽车载着两个人平稳地离开城市，回到了史蒂夫醒来的那栋茅草屋。回到这里史蒂夫反而觉得舒服多了，他走下汽车，舒展了一下身体，看到自己的降落伞还晾在绳子上，早就干透了，在微风中飘来飘去，就走过去把它摘下来叠好，塞回背囊。当他忙着整理自己的东西的时候巴基就坐在小屋门边，一群雪白的羊羔不知道从哪里冒出来挤在欧米茄身边，将他团团裹住。巴基笑着摸摸这只的背，挠挠那只的脑袋，史蒂夫回头看到这一幕，忽然有一种他已经在这里生活了很久、而巴基是属于他的欧米茄的错觉。这让向来自诩正直守礼的阿尔法有点儿不好意思，他在心中向敬爱的上帝忏悔，可他越是想要压抑这念头，约不自主地往巴基那儿看。巴基没有穿鞋子，长袍下的脚踝圆润白皙，赤脚踩着青草间，笑吟吟地看着史蒂夫：“你不累吗？要不要休息一会儿？”他的英语可比史蒂夫刚醒来那会儿流利多了。史蒂夫伸手抹掉额前的汗水，他不好意思走得离巴基太近，就在距离他几步远的地方坐下，看着巴基和那些圆滚滚的小羊羔们。这时候史蒂夫意识到，如果自己一时半刻离不开这里，那他得有个住的地方：“巴基，这附近还有其他小屋可以让我住吗？”

巴基看起来有点儿困惑，“你就住这里，史蒂夫。”他说，“我们住在一起。”他说得很坦然，就像在讨论今天的天气，史蒂夫不知道巴基是否明白这意味着什么，他尴尬地抓了抓自己的头发：“那……不行，巴基，你看，你是个欧米茄，没有结合，我也是个没有结合的阿尔法，我们不能——”

“欧米茄是什么？”巴基问，没等史蒂夫回答，他就恍然大悟，“啊，是这样。”他笑了，“史蒂夫，你就是我的阿尔法，我们已经结合了啊。”

这回史蒂夫有点摸不着头脑，他很确定自己昏迷期间没有对巴基做出什么不体统的事情，在执行任务前每个士兵预防万一，都服用了足够的药剂以确保阿尔法们不会因为意外发情而影响任务，而且巴基闻上去虽然甜美，却完全没有任何一丝阿尔法的气息。巴基伸手拨开那些小羊们，走到史蒂夫面前，“我把你从河里拉上来时，你告诉我你的名字是史蒂夫，你是一个士兵，而且你给了我这个。”他不知道从哪里摸出一块巧克力晃了晃，是军粮包里带着的，包装被河水浸泡得模糊了，巧克力被咬掉了一个角。

史蒂夫模模糊糊地想要回想起昨天的事情：他掉到了河水里，在冲击中不断下沉，差点被降落伞坠到河底淹死。他记得自己顺水漂流、好不容易才卸掉了备用伞，被河水冲到了浅滩。坠崖以及溺水让他失去了所有的体力，勉力抓住浅滩边的石头，那时候他的意识已经不是很清醒了，但现在仔细回想，他模糊记得有一只温暖的手抓住了他的。他望着巴基，想要感谢他救了自己一命，但还是没明白为什么他们会就此结合。巴基笑着摸了摸史蒂夫的脸，“在瓦坎达，送吃的就是求婚了，史蒂夫，你向我求婚，我接受了，就这么简单。”他说得那样轻描淡写，好像接受史蒂夫的求婚压根不是什么大不了的事情。史蒂夫一点儿也不了解瓦坎达的风俗，但他觉得巴基的样子不像是在开玩笑，难道他真的就这样稀里糊涂地求了婚？巴基仿佛觉得史蒂夫震惊的模样很有趣，他盯着史蒂夫的眼睛，忽然他脸上的表情黯淡了下来：“难道你后悔了吗？”

“不……呃，不……不是那样的，巴基，”史蒂夫觉得巴基在生气，从他遇到巴基开始对方一直是笑眯眯的，史蒂夫可不想看到他生气的模样，“我不是那个意思，巴基，这对于我来说实在是太……”史蒂夫想说“草率”，但他看了看巴基的脸色，明智地没有把那个词儿说出来，想了想，他说，“巴基，要是你还记得美国的话，那儿的规矩和这里可不一样……我觉得我有点儿幸运过头了。”

这倒不是史蒂夫自谦，尽管他相貌英俊，年轻有为，但在他居住的街区，像巴基这样健康漂亮的欧米茄，是绝对不可能会因为一块好时巧克力而同意史蒂夫的求婚的。若他想要追求任何一个正派人家出身的欧米茄，没有一点儿家底和像样的几次约会都说不过去。可巴基却因为一块巧克力而坦荡地同意了史蒂夫完全没有意识到的求婚，这在史蒂夫看来简直像是中了投彩。平心而论，他很乐意与巴基结合，可他还在战争中，他得离开瓦坎达、回到阿尔及利亚战场上去，也许等他打完仗，他可以再回到这片世外桃园。史蒂夫不知道该怎么向巴基解释这些事儿，欧米茄看上去那样单纯，似乎根本不明白与一个阿尔法结合意味着什么。看到史蒂夫结结巴巴的窘迫模样，巴基又笑了，忘记了刚才那点儿不快，搂住了史蒂夫的肩膀：“别想那么多啦，史蒂夫，在这里很容易的，你不会放羊或者捕鱼，那不要紧，你可以慢慢学，你也可以拜托陛下给你一份工作。如果你想离开，我会和你一起走的，这总行了吧？”

“真的？”史蒂夫目瞪口呆，“我是说……如果我想离开，你愿意和我一起走？”

“为什么不？”巴基靠着史蒂夫，他的身体温暖芳香，感觉起来就像是史蒂夫一直渴望的东西：家。他的眼睛里没有一点儿算计或心机，只有对史蒂夫毫不掩饰的好感和新奇，也许他不懂阿尔法与欧米茄之间的结合意味着什么，可唯其如此，他对史蒂夫的喜欢也就格外纯粹真诚，“以前我妈妈常说，家人就是要在一起的。所以不管你去哪儿，我都会陪着你直到最后。”

“谢谢，巴基。”史蒂夫觉得眼圈发热，自从他的母亲去世后，就再也没有人这样温柔地对待他了，他在军营里摸爬滚打了这么多年，极少有机会与外界交往，渐渐地在他心中，拥有一个家庭似乎成了一个不可求的梦想，直到他糊里糊涂跌进这个世外桃源，又糊里糊涂地遇到了巴基。巴基毫无顾虑地像他许诺了一个家，这实在太美好了，史蒂夫有点不敢相信， 他看着巴基年轻的脸庞，想要伸手抚摸他光滑的脸颊，或是他柔软的头发，也想亲亲他的额头，还有那双蓝色的眼睛。他就这么盯着巴基看，直到巴基摸了摸自己的脸：“怎么了？史蒂夫，我脸上有什么东西吗？”

“不，没有。”史蒂夫笑了，鼓足勇气伸出手，抚上巴基的脸，他的皮肤很柔软，黏住了史蒂夫的手指，巴基不明白这个举动意味着什么，也不知道自己的气息对一个成熟年长的阿尔法来说意味着情欲与诱惑，他把脸贴向了史蒂夫的手掌，觉得这和自己抚摸小羊羔们柔软的皮毛差不多，他也伸手抚摸史蒂夫的脸颊，指尖刮着史蒂夫下颚新长出来的胡茬，“你的胡子真多。”他评论道，一点儿也不知道自己这样简直像是在于史蒂夫调情。史蒂夫的脸烧得滚烫，尴尬地咳嗽了一声：“呃，巴基？”

“嗯？”巴基觉得史蒂夫身上的味道很好闻，不由自主地越贴越近，他的脸几乎都要贴上史蒂夫的脖子了。

“我能不能……”史蒂夫不好意思极了，他是个身心正常、还没有结合的阿尔法，与巴基靠得这么近，闻着对方身上甜蜜的气味，他有点忍耐不住，又不想做出什么不合适的举动，眼看巴基越靠越近，史蒂夫脸皮再厚也没办法就这样与他亲近，只好努力想找点什么事儿来转移自己的注意力，“你能不能教我怎么捕鱼？”

巴基眨了眨眼，“现在？”他困惑地看着史蒂夫，“现在是打不到鱼的，要等到傍晚或者早上。”他一本正经地说，似乎对史蒂夫对捕猎这样外行感到失望，“对不起，史蒂夫，我没有笑话你。你想打鱼的话，晚上我教你。”他站起来，把围着草屋的那群羊羔赶远，“要是想帮忙的话，就来帮我赶羊吧！”他回头对史蒂夫说，史蒂夫并拢膝盖，好让自己的性征不那么明显：“就来。”他对巴基挤出一个微笑，希望自己体内的躁动能尽快平息。阳光铺满了草地，四周一切都笼罩在一层金色的光圈中，巴基站在草从中对史蒂夫微笑，怀里抱着一只小羊羔，脚边挤满了羊群，微风吹拂他的发丝和身上的长袍，他看起来完美无缺，与这块世外乐土融为一体。这一幕深深刻入了史蒂夫的脑海，在他们今后漫长的别离中，就是这幅画面支撑他走过所有的苦难，只是现在，年轻的上尉还没有意识到他已经得到了什么，又将会失去什么。


	3. Chapter 3

瓦坎达的夜晚比史蒂夫想象中的更快到来，又或者与巴基共度的一天太过平和美满，在他还没有意识到的时候，夜幕已经降临，天空完全暗下来，太阳不见踪影， 天鹅绒般的夜空中点缀着闪烁的繁星，与远处瓦坎达都市的灯火交相辉映。史蒂夫坐在巴基的小屋前，草丛中泛起了一层氤氲雾气，在夜幕下呈现出一种美妙的淡紫色，偶尔有萤火虫在水雾中穿过，远处还有不知名的小虫在鸣叫。

这个夜晚实在宁静极了，也燥热极了。史蒂夫身上的军装衬衫汗湿了好几次，他只解开了领口的纽扣，就不好意思再放肆了。他一杯一杯地喝水，这一整天巴基似乎是怕他饿肚子，不停地给他拿吃的，除了烤得香软的面包，还有各种烤肉、水果，史蒂夫已经很久没有吃过这么好的东西了。饱暖思淫欲，现在史蒂夫觉得周身燥热，任务前打下去的那些抑制剂似乎全作废了，对于现在的他来说，再没有比巴基身上香甜的气味更重要的东西了。他循着那个香气向前望，发现巴基站在池塘边，伸手到颈后一拨弄，身上那件红色的袍子就沿着他光滑结实的躯体滑落、垂坠到了草从中。史蒂夫深吸了一口气，有点害羞地低下了头，他不想偷看巴基，但巴基似乎也完全没有要回避他的意思，他自然而然地走进了湖水里，撩起湖水清洗自己的身体，水珠滑过他结实的身体，他回过头望着史蒂夫，月光下那具雪白的身体闪闪发亮，他对史蒂夫微笑：“你也要洗澡吗？”

史蒂夫忽然有种冲动，想把这一幕画下来，他真希望自己有一套铅笔，哪怕是碳棒也可以，他的眼睛着迷地望着巴基嘴角微笑的弧度和他的腰腹，那瞬间他忽然不再觉得燥热，巴基笑得很快乐，像个完全不谙世事的孩子，他真诚地邀请史蒂夫洗澡，没有情欲，没有诱惑，他只是单纯地觉得史蒂夫可能不太舒服罢了。对着这样的巴基，史蒂夫忽然也坦然了起来，他站起来走向湖边，脱掉了身上汗湿发粘的衬衫和长裤，一步一步走到湖水中，距离巴基只有几步远。湖水有点冷，史蒂夫打了个哆嗦，皮肤上爬满了鸡皮疙瘩，但这点儿凉意让他觉得很舒服。湿热一扫而空，他惬意地把凉水往身上撩，洗掉了身上的汗水和尘土。

巴基沉进了水中，史蒂夫回头时，巴基已经整个没入湖水里，他愣了片刻，忽然感觉到两条有力的手臂搂住了自己的腰、把他也拉进了水底。史蒂夫猝不及防，差点儿呛了一口水，挣扎着站起来，巴基从他身边浮出水面，笑着甩甩自己滴水的头发：“舒服吗？”

史蒂夫好气又好笑，他看着巴基的脸，月光很明亮，他能清晰地看到巴基脸颊上挂着的水珠，一滴水珠映着月光，顺着巴基的脸颊滚落，滑过他丰满湿润的嘴唇，滴入湖水中。

我大概是发疯了，史蒂夫想，伸出手拉住了巴基赤裸的身体，把他带进自己的怀里，另一只手珍爱地抚摸他的脸。

“史蒂夫，有点儿痒。”巴基笑了，却又不自觉地把脸颊侧向史蒂夫的手。史蒂夫的手掌有点凉，手掌心间有几个薄薄的茧子，巴基蹭了蹭他的手，忽然感觉到史蒂夫的气味变得有些不一样了。起先阿尔法是温暖的、怡人的，让巴基想起已经记不太确切的父亲、童年住过的房子，但这会儿史蒂夫的味道变得有些让他无法形容，他觉得有点儿危险，似乎有什么可怕的事情要发生了，可史蒂夫望着他的目光又是那样温柔，好像会毫不犹豫地挡在巴基与整个世界之间。阿尔法的手臂收紧，但又没有强迫的意味，只是试探性地将巴基的身体拉向自己，他的一只手抚摸着巴基的脸颊，另一只手则轻轻揉着巴基腰部后方、极力克制自己没有去碰欧米茄那圆润结实的臀部。

“史蒂夫……？”巴基眨了眨眼，小声叫着史蒂夫的名字，史蒂夫如梦初醒，“抱歉。”他推开了巴基微凉的身体，将自己沉入水中，只露出一双眼睛和被湖水浸湿、呈现暗金色的金发。

“别道歉。”巴基也跟着沉进水里，轻轻地抱住了史蒂夫冰凉的身体，像个孩子一样靠着史蒂夫的肩膀，“你真舒服，史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫搂住他，侧过头轻轻亲吻巴基的侧脸、容许自己放肆地舔掉巴基额头上的水珠。

这就是有人陪伴的滋味吗，史蒂夫好奇地想，自从母亲去世以后他就再也没有体会过这样的感觉了。他没有家，只有军营，没有伴侣，只有战友。铁打的营地流水的兵，他在一个又一个驻地之间换来换去，属于自己的东西少得可怜，也没什么亲密的朋友，没有人会担心他饿肚子，也没有人会等他回家，更没有人会像巴基这样毫不在意他的过去、给他一个纯净的拥抱。史蒂夫不自觉地搂紧了巴基，他想起了白天时巴基说过的话，他们已经是家人了，巴基会和他在一起，他有家了。

“我能吻你吗？”史蒂夫的额头抵着巴基的，他的嘴唇与巴基的靠得那么近，只要稍微靠向前就能吻上那双看起来十分柔软的嘴唇。巴基困惑地看着史蒂夫，探头在史蒂夫脸上亲了一口，像孩子们亲吻时一样发出“啪叽”的响声：“像这样？”

“不，”史蒂夫笑了，双手温柔地捧住巴基的脸，拇指轻柔地滑过他的下巴，按上欧米茄丰满的下唇，探身含住它，“像这样。”

巴基茫然地瞪大了眼睛，不明白史蒂夫为什么忽然咬住了自己的嘴唇、还把他的舌头伸到了自己的嘴巴里。他在月光下浑身僵硬地站在湖水里，靠着史蒂夫强壮赤裸的身体，他看到史蒂夫滴水的长睫毛映着月光，于是也闭上了眼睛，顺从地让史蒂夫侵略他的嘴唇，并且模仿着史蒂夫的动作回应。他感觉到史蒂夫环绕他的手臂收紧了，感觉到阿尔法的呼吸变的剧烈，而那股环绕着他、让他觉得舒适的气味也变得更加浓烈。巴基这时才意识到他与史蒂夫在分享一种非常私密的东西，这并不是在遥远的过去他与母亲分享的晚安吻，这是阿尔法与欧米茄之间独有的亲密，像父亲与母亲之间，像陛下与贾巴里的酋长之间的那种亲密。

巴基觉得自己很喜欢和史蒂夫亲密，他靠进史蒂夫怀里，赤裸的身体紧贴着他的，两只手也搂紧了阿尔法的肩膀，张开嘴回应史蒂夫的亲吻，喉间发出舒适的呻吟声，他觉得浑身火烫，即使泡在微凉的湖水里，小腹仍然滚热地燃烧着，他四肢发软、几乎站不住了，只能紧贴着史蒂夫的身体才不至于沉进湖水里。史蒂夫分开了这个吻，他张开眼，巴基还闭着眼睛呢，似乎在回忆他们分享的第一个亲吻。史蒂夫笑了，轻轻亲了亲巴基的鼻尖：“嘿。”

“嘿。”巴基张开眼，露出一个笑容，“史蒂夫？”

“嗯？”史蒂夫心猿意马地问，两只手流连忘返地抚摸巴基的肩背。他已经嗅到了欧米茄情动的气味，却不太敢更进一步，只能强迫自己别去想太多，可怀中抱着一个浑身赤裸、对他百依百顺的巴基，实在是太困难了，就连史蒂夫自己都不得不佩服自己的自制力，他觉得他们最好还是快点儿上岸穿上衣服。

“再吻我一次。”巴基似乎打定主意要让这一切变得更困难，他拉着史蒂夫的手不放，捧住阿尔法的脸颊，史蒂夫只比他高上那么一点点儿，他只要轻抬下巴就能捉住阿尔法的嘴唇。他闭上眼睛、笨拙地凑过去亲吻史蒂夫，史蒂夫自然无法拒绝巴基的吻，他轻轻叹了口气，愿意忍受这甜蜜的折磨，搂紧了巴基、回应了爱人的吻。他们在月下的湖水中亲吻，时间一点儿一点儿在夜色中消失，远处的虫鸣渐渐安静下来，一头鹿轻轻掠过草原，没有打扰这对吻得难分难舍的情人。月上中天，湖水变得更冷了，史蒂夫终于恋恋不舍地推开巴基：“我们该回去了。”

“好。”巴基脸颊滚烫，四肢酸软，他刚体会了前所未有的亲密，正沉浸在情欲所带来的陌生快感中，不舍得放开带给他快乐的阿尔法。史蒂夫拉着他涉水走上岸边，两个人默契地没去管岸边的衣服，一面亲吻彼此、一面走向巴基那间湖边的小屋。巴基拉着史蒂夫的手，正要带他走进自己的屋子，史蒂夫忽然停下了脚步：“等等。”

“怎么了？”巴基回头看他，不解地问，他急于带史蒂夫进去、躺进那些柔软又温暖的羊毛毯子里，再好好地亲吻史蒂夫。史蒂夫则把他拉向自己，“你说我们已经结婚了，对吗？”

“是啊，”巴基回答，这时候忽然觉得有点儿不好意思，“你求婚了，我答应了，长老也祝福我们了。在瓦坎达，这就是结婚啦。”

“既然如此，那我们得这样。”史蒂夫笑着回答，稍稍弯下身体、把巴基打横抱起来，走进了小屋。巴基个子很高，肌肉结实、是欧米茄中少见的健美体形，幸好史蒂夫足够强壮，他抱着巴基走进小屋，将巴基放到那些羊绒毯子间，随手拿过挂在旁边架子上的毛巾，擦拭巴基滴水的头发。

“那是什么？”巴基任阿尔法照拂自己，史蒂夫一边给他擦滴水的头发一边笑着解释，“也许你不记得了，但在我的国家， 新婚夜阿尔法要这样抱着他的欧米茄进新房里。”

“我不知道。”巴基从史蒂夫手里接过毛巾，也替史蒂夫抹干了身体，“我离开的时候还很小，很多事情都不记得了。”

史蒂夫很想问巴基他出了什么事、来自哪里，但又觉得在这个时候提起那些未免太煞风景了。两个人擦干了彼此的身体，小屋里只点着一盏油灯，灯散发着淡蓝色的光芒，十分明亮，史蒂夫怀疑那盏灯也是瓦坎达的某种高科技。不过他现在没有心思想那么多，灯光足够他看清巴基漂亮的身体，他的欧米茄四肢修长结实，皮肤柔韧光滑，裹在羊绒毯间，散发着甜美的气味，等着他去占有标记。尽管史蒂夫对此还有些不确定，他要回到阿尔及利亚的战场上去，他肩负责任与战友的信任，这意味着他生死未卜，不该就此与巴基结合，他没办法保证他与巴基的未来。可巴基就在这里，躺在他面前，全心全意地信赖着史蒂夫，这信赖与喜悦来得毫无根据，他似乎就那样接纳了史蒂夫，让他全盘走进了自己的世界。史蒂夫在巴基身边躺下，让他躺进自己的怀抱里，侧头亲巴基后颈的腺体。那里的皮肤比巴基身体其他部分温度略高，有些红肿，显示出了成熟欧米茄的征兆。

史蒂夫深吸了一口气，这种举止原本是很失礼的，但巴基是他的，他也属于巴基，这是情人与伴侣之间恰到好处的亲密。巴基似乎很喜欢史蒂夫这样对他，他也靠向了史蒂夫颈后的腺体嗅闻，阿尔法的气息重又变得温暖火热了，他磨蹭着史蒂夫那处火烫的皮肤，本能地用下身磨蹭史蒂夫的大腿：“史蒂夫……？”

“嗯？”史蒂夫心不在焉地问，一面舔咬巴基的腺体，一面抚摸巴基后颈的皮肤，指尖缠着他潮湿的发尾，终于忍不住用牙齿轻轻磨蹭那块敏感的皮肤。史蒂夫在这方面经验全无，他甚至都没亲过母亲之外的欧米加呢。此刻他只是凭着一个阿尔法的本能与巴基亲密，可巴基同样毫无经验，即使是史蒂夫这样笨拙的撩拨与爱抚也足够让他动情了，他不自觉地将一条腿攀上史蒂夫下身，本能地将双腿间脆弱的部分贴上史蒂夫强壮有力的大腿，他觉得自己腿间那个有点儿难以启齿的地方正变得湿润起来。

史蒂夫嗅到了欧米加饱含情欲的气味变化，他深深吸着那醉人的气味，双手不停地爱抚巴基的肩膀与背后，却不敢再向下：唯恐自己会失控伤害到巴基。巴基亲史蒂夫的侧颈，感觉到史蒂夫腿间沉重的阴茎低着自己的肚子。他的第一个反应是那家伙可真大，他努力回想着欧米加与阿尔法之间的结合，有谁对他说过这些事儿呢，他的脑袋里一片迷糊，史蒂夫的气息在他身上点燃了一把火，把他烧得只剩下最原始的本能了。他很想摸摸史蒂夫胯下的大家伙，看看那玩意和自己的究竟有什么不同，他的手指还没来得及环上史蒂夫的家伙，阿尔法穿着粗气抓住了他的手：“巴基，等等……”

巴基不解地看着史蒂夫，史蒂夫的脸涨得通红，“你有过热潮吗？”

巴基不知道热潮是什么，但他似乎明白了史蒂夫的问题，“你是说，陛下每个月都要去贾巴里的深山，那种事儿？”

史蒂夫点了点头，还没来得及消化瓦坎达的统治者是一个欧米加的事实，就听到巴基小声说：“有过几次，吃点药，睡一觉就好了。”

史蒂夫知道巴基看起来相当年轻，但也足够成熟，知道他已经有过热潮，这让史蒂夫的愧疚多少有些缓解。他拂开巴基额前一丝棕发：“会很难受吗？”

“还好，”巴基笑着回答，贴向史蒂夫的手掌，“陛下一直说等我也有了伴侣就会好起来的。现在我有你了，史蒂夫，你会让我好起来吗？”

史蒂夫在巴基唇上落下一个轻柔至极的吻：“会的，巴基，如果你愿意的话，我发誓。”

“我很愿意。”巴基回吻了史蒂夫，孩子气地啄着他的嘴唇，再一次试着抚摸史蒂夫的阴茎，而这一次，金发的阿尔法没有阻止他。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这将是一篇没有廉耻的肉文......性感白狼在线—— 啊不，总之就把这篇想成狮狼的瓦坎达行乐图吧...... 爱哭鬼巴基注意

史蒂夫让巴基躺在床上，但他把覆盖在巴基身上的毛毯拿开了。瓦坎达郊外的夜晚宁静极了，史蒂夫能清晰地听到远处的虫鸣声，星光透过半掩的门户渗进来，掺进了蓝色的灯光里，将年轻的欧米茄一丝不挂的身体照得如此清晰。史蒂夫不知不觉地屏住了呼吸，为眼前的美景而暗自惊叹，他从未体验过如此饱胀的情欲——这就是想要占有一个人的感觉吗?史蒂夫暗自想，他的阴茎肿胀、前端滴着水，恨不能马上进入欧米茄湿热的体内成结，但他抑制住了那股原始的冲动，他想要牢记这个夜晚，也想给巴基最美好的感受。在他长大的街区，正派人家的欧米茄们总是以端庄自持为荣，是绝不会多看阿尔法一眼的。而那些不怎么正派的欧米茄，又看不上史蒂夫这样过分老实、不懂得调情的阿尔法。在此之前史蒂夫全无经验，他很怕自己没办法做好、不能让巴基感受到情爱的快乐。他沉默地看着巴基的身体，欧米茄的身体每 一寸都是那样光滑漂亮，肌肤紧实，饱吸阳光，显出淡淡的麦色，但大腿间及腹部却又是雪白无瑕的。史蒂夫伸出手去抚摸巴基的脸，巴基坦然地躺着，虽然赤身裸体，却毫不羞涩，也并不主动，他像个初生的稚儿一般带着对史蒂夫全然的信任，似乎无论这个阿尔法对他做什么，他都乐意承受。小屋内的情欲气味越 来越浓烈了，巴基迎向史蒂夫抚摸他脸颊的手掌，他握住了那只宽大温暖的手掌，脸颊磨蹭着史蒂夫的掌心，那感觉如此亲密轻柔，仿佛一撮羽毛滑过掌心的皮肤。史蒂夫压住了巴基赤裸的身体，再次低头亲吻了他， 这次巴基很熟练地张开嘴迎接他的唇舌，巴基尝起来像是某种甜蜜的树莓，舌头灵活而顽皮地缠着史蒂夫的，似乎把这当做一种有趣的游戏。史蒂夫额头渗出了汗水，巴基这样甜美好闻，又对他全心全意地信任，想要忍住不就此占有他，几乎用光了史蒂夫全部的理智。他亲巴基的侧脸，一只手抚摸巴基半湿的长发，另一只手沿着巴基结实的肩膀向下滑动，小心翼 翼地感受着指尖下那柔韧有力的温暖皮肤。巴基懒洋 洋地躺着，脸上带着一个笑容，磨蹭着史蒂夫抚摸他长发的手掌，小声地呼唤着史蒂夫的名字:“史蒂夫......”

“嗯?”阿尔法的声音中包含着情欲与煎熬，听起来过于沙哑，空气中的费洛蒙气味如此浓烈，巴基觉得自己的下腹又火烫地烧了起来:“我喜欢你摸我。”他柔声说，湿润的蓝眼睛一眨不眨地看着史蒂夫，伸手抚摸史蒂夫剪得短短的金色头发，“好舒服。”

“上帝啊......”史蒂夫忍无可忍地低叹一声，再一次低头堵住巴基的嘴唇，这次他的吻可就粗暴得多了，之前的柔情蜜意消失不见，他近乎狂野地吸吮着巴基的嘴唇，让欧米茄除了发出“呜呜”的呢喃之外什么都做不了。巴基仍然顺从他，在被他亲吻得透不过气时也没有试图推开史蒂夫的身体，正相反，他在史蒂夫身下本能地张开双腿，环住阿尔法精壮的腰，两只手捉住史蒂夫毫无章法地抚摸着自己的手掌，把它们按进自己双腿间:“史蒂夫......”他在亲吻的间隙小声呜咽，“那里......那里......”

史蒂夫很快就明白了巴基的意图，欧米茄的气息变得浓烈，他是个成熟的欧米茄，有过情热，被阿尔法的亲昵引动了清潮是很自然的事情。史蒂夫的手指探进了巴基腿间那处极乐之地，幸好他至少知道该如何做这事。那个即将为阿尔法而敞开的洞口就如同史蒂夫想象的一样湿热温暖，史蒂夫试着将一根手指插进去，巴基呻吟了一声，一股热液顺着史蒂夫的手指流淌出来。巴基涨红了脸，挡住自己的眼睛，似乎为此感到羞耻。被史蒂夫亲吻抚摸他很自然，但进入情热后，欧米茄天生的保护机制反而让他羞愧了。史蒂夫怜惜地挪开巴基的手，一面轻轻将一根手指插进那滴 着水的肉穴，一面低头看巴基湿润的眼睛:“别害怕......”他柔声安慰，巴基的脸更红了，“我不害怕。”他的声音里带着一点恼怒，更多的是浓腻得化不开的情欲，仿佛一罐浓稠的蜂蜜，拉成千丝万缕，将史蒂夫牢牢黏在里头。史蒂夫又去吻他，这次他吻得很温柔，很甜蜜，小心地吮吸巴基的舌尖，轻咬他柔软的下唇，直到巴基的身体渐渐放松、顺从地让他将整根手指插进去搅动。

“痛吗?”史蒂夫咬着巴基的耳朵问，巴基摇摇头，又一股热液流出来，几乎打湿了史蒂夫的整只手掌。史蒂夫虽然对此全无经验，但在军队中混久了，自然也被迫听了不少荤话。那些粗鲁无章的阿尔法们评判一个欧米茄的标准似乎只有一个，是否够湿、是否容易操弄。史蒂夫没有接触过欧米茄，也不知道如何才算是“够湿”，但巴基紧致的穴口中流出来的液体已经把他的手弄得滑溜溜的，他低头看巴基股间，那个小洞含着自己的手指，被体液浸泡得闪闪发亮，就连身下的床单都湿了一小片。史蒂夫觉得这是个好兆头，至少这样巴基不会受伤，能吃下自己的家伙。他知道自 己的尺寸不算小，甚至远超平均水准，他可不想伤到巴基。

“我觉得很好，”巴基喘息着说，抓着史蒂夫强有力的手臂，半闭着眼睛，史蒂夫的那根手指仿佛带着魔法，融进了自己从未被碰触过的地方，在他体内点燃了更多的火焰，“再......再深一点......”他本能地说， 抬高屁股、想让史蒂夫进得更深。史蒂夫叹息了一声，再次含住巴基的嘴唇，他知道巴基需要什么，手指比不上阴茎，他的欧米茄已经准备好要被占有、被标记了，他亲巴基的脸，亲他颈侧肿起的腺体，那儿烧得火烫，源源不绝地散发着诱人的气味，让史蒂夫想到晴朗的蓝天，刚出炉的新鲜面包，热气腾腾的牛奶，许多的孩子，一个温暖的家。他用牙齿磨蹭着巴基的腺体，两只手轻轻推开巴基的双腿，让它们在自己面前毫无保留地敞开，他按着巴基的大腿，低头看那滴着水的小洞，他想要进入巴基，他想要回家。史蒂夫再次低头亲吻巴基的嘴唇，“痛的话告诉我。”他 哑声说，情欲无可忍耐，他握住自己粗大的阴茎，顶上了那处柔软的入口，在情欲的折磨下，他甚至顾不上细细品尝巴基的味道，便将自己缓缓顶了进去。巴基瞪大了眼睛，似乎没想到阿尔法与欧米茄之间真正的亲密是这样的，他的眼睛中包含着困惑与懵懂，史蒂夫粗大的顶端被含进了一团湿热中，他深吸了口气，还想要继续推进，却感觉到了来自巴基身体的阻力。他低头看巴基的脸，欧米茄的脸涨得通红，眼角流出了泪水，湛蓝色的双眼像是泡在汪洋中，一下子就把史蒂夫整个融化了。

“对不起......很疼吗?”史蒂夫不敢动，抚摸着巴基的脸，吻着他流泪的眼睛轻轻问，巴基摇摇头，又点了点头，两只手不知道该往哪儿放，就盘到史蒂夫肩膀:“你......慢一点儿......”他不知道该如何拒绝史蒂夫，被撑开的感觉并不太好，他觉得身下一阵胀痛， 疼痛中却又隐隐包含着一种莫大的、他从未体验过的快感。年轻的白狼在情欲面前显得如此生涩，尽管他的身体早已发育完熟、期待着为一位阿尔法敞开、被标记、为他生育子女，但在心灵上，他就像个懵懂的孩童，凭着那点儿最原始的、最单纯的喜爱，接纳了史蒂夫，被迫承受这种被打开、被占有的痛苦。史蒂 夫看着他一片纯净的双眼，不忍心再继续了，他退出了巴基湿热的身体，安抚地亲吻他的额头:“抱歉， 我不该......”

“不......史蒂夫......别......”巴基的声音仿佛浸透了蜜糖般粘腻，他的脸更红了，脸颊烫得惊人，结实的双腿夹住史蒂夫，似乎生怕他就此离开，“我可以 的......别走......”

“我不走......”史蒂夫怜爱地亲吻巴基的脸颊，“我们不一定要这么做。”

巴基眨了眨眼睛，刚被史蒂夫勉强打开的穴口又涌出一波清液，他觉得自己很糟糕，怎么能拒绝阿尔法的求爱呢?史蒂夫一定很想要这么做，巴基觉得自己也很想，尽管被打开的滋味不太好受，但如果让史蒂夫整个进来，会不会不一样?巴基的身体比他的头脑行动得更加快捷，在两个人反应过来之前，欧米茄已经夹住史蒂夫、将两个人的身体对调，现在他湿漉漉的赤裸身体骑上了史蒂夫的下腹，史蒂夫还没有明白巴基的意图，巴基已经抓住了他仍挺翘的粗大阴茎，塞进了自己腿间的密地。

“天啊......巴基......”史蒂夫刚想坐起来阻止巴基，就感觉到自己的阴茎被吸入了一个温暖湿润的巢穴中， 那感觉太过刺激了，他深吸了口气，又颓然倒回柔软的毛毯间，两只手抓住巴基骑着自己的大腿，不自觉地挺起下腹，只想要进入得更深。巴基低着头，紧咬着嘴唇，两只手撑着史蒂夫的胯部，尽量张开腿让那根阴茎深入自己，这并不太困难，他忍耐着疼痛， 骑跨的姿势让史蒂夫无可避免地深入了他，他低头看那根粗大的惊人的阴茎一点儿一点儿消失、被自己完全含进去，顾不上疼痛，露出了一个骄傲的微笑，对身下的史蒂夫孩子气地说:“看，都进去了。”

“上帝啊......”史蒂夫拿出全部的自制力好让自己别就这样射出来，巴基把他整个含进去了，还无辜地骑着他，屁股里含着那根大阴茎，双眼湿漉漉地望着史蒂夫，一脸的骄傲，仿佛等着自己夸奖他。史蒂夫坐起来，把巴基搂进怀里，欧米茄小声惊呼，含着史蒂夫阴茎的肉穴不由得夹得更紧，引得史蒂夫的喘息也变得粗重。史蒂夫紧紧搂着巴基，两只手揉捏着他结实的屁股，不时拂过两人结合的地方，然后他捧住巴基 的脸，吻他的嘴唇:“你真棒......巴基......这感觉真好......”

巴基松了一口气，有点羞涩，又有点儿得意地回应史蒂夫的亲吻，他知道自己能让这个阿尔法快乐的，他为自己感到骄傲。他搂住了史蒂夫的肩膀，屁股夹紧，又慢慢放松，感觉到史蒂夫的心跳因自己的行为而变得剧烈、感觉到阿尔法紧贴着自己的胸膛起伏不定，他得意地咬住了史蒂夫的耳朵，舌头舔进去打着转儿，像个孩子般顽皮:“你心跳得好快，史蒂夫。”

阿尔法的本能察觉到了欧米茄无意识的挑衅，史蒂夫喉咙深处发出一声低鸣，按住巴基结实的屁股，把自己的家伙往里面顶了顶，巴基立刻就瘫软了，倚着史蒂夫的肩膀，四肢都没了力气，茫然无措地看着史蒂夫，眼角又湿润了起来。这回史蒂夫可不上他的当了，他无视欧米茄无辜的双眼，按住他的屁股一阵耸动，将自己的阴茎深深插进欧米茄湿得滴水的肉穴里，抓着巴基的两瓣屁股反复揉捏。巴基被他顶得流出了眼泪，泪水一滴一滴砸上史蒂夫的肩膀，在史蒂夫狂野的亲吻中含糊地叫着什么，不知道是“痛”，还是“慢一点儿”。史蒂夫硬下心来，将巴基压进柔软的 毛毯间，亲了亲他被泪水浸泡的双眼，便将他翻过去，让他在床上跪好，从他背后又插了进去。这个角度史蒂夫能够清晰地看到欧米茄成熟美丽的肉体如何在自己身下舒展、那被操得流水的肉穴又是如何将自己完全吞下、一点儿不剩。这画面激起了阿尔法深藏的征服欲与占有欲，史蒂夫几乎忘记了自己决定要温柔地对待巴基，抓紧欧米茄柔韧的腰，一阵猛烈的律动，将那个刚被打开、勉强能够容纳自己的穴道操得完全顺服。越来越多的体液顺着两个人结合的地方流淌出来，史蒂夫低头咬住了巴基的腺体，没有咬穿， 只是用牙齿轻轻地施压，巴基背对着他，脸埋进自己 的手臂间， 随着身后史蒂夫的不断刺入而呻吟哭泣，当史蒂夫把他的脸扳过来时，便看到欧米茄哭得湿漉漉的眼睛，那让史蒂夫后悔不已，放松了对巴基的钳制，在他身侧躺下，一面抚摸他被操开的穴口， 一面亲吻巴基的脸:“对不起......我有点儿失控......”

巴基的脸很烫，眼睛眨了眨，在史蒂夫突如其来的温柔中显得有点儿茫然，睫毛上还挂着泪珠，但他笑了，嘴角上翘，大腿夹住史蒂夫的，搂着他凑上自己的嘴唇:“我不疼......是太舒服了......”

他似乎对自己 哭个不停感到有点儿不好意思，在史蒂夫脖子上蹭着 自己的脸，把眼泪蹭了阿尔法一脖子，“真的不 疼......”

史蒂夫搂着巴基滚烫的身体，他的阴茎已经滑出了巴基的肉穴，现在他急需再次进去、在他身体里成结，完全占有这个散发着诱人香气的欧米茄。他看着巴基的脸，再三确认对方湿漉漉的双眼中只有欲望，没有痛苦，就将巴基翻过去，从正面再次进入了他。这一次史蒂夫进入得很慢，巴基感觉到阿尔法的阴茎将自己缓慢地撑开，他无处可躲，史蒂夫按着他的双手， 十指与他的紧紧交缠，眼睛望着他的，巴基望着史蒂 夫脸上的汗水，有点儿羞涩，又有点儿骄傲——是他让这个好脾气的阿尔法失了控。他在史蒂夫唇下仰头，露出自己颈侧脆弱的腺体，催促史蒂夫快点儿标记他。史蒂夫深吸了一口巴基身上的香味，阴茎长驱直入，深深插进欧米茄体内的生殖腔，将那处软肉顶开、完全占据了他，与此同时他的牙齿也陷进了巴基颈侧的腺体，情热时的欧米茄会分泌出足够的费洛蒙来麻醉疼痛、巴基不但不觉得痛苦，反而因为体内充盈的、属于史蒂夫的费洛蒙而飘飘欲醉。他的身体完全瘫软了，像一团棉花一样伏在史蒂夫身下，任史蒂夫反复操动，都毫不拒绝、反而欣喜地迎接史蒂夫一次又一次进入他体内深处的生殖腔。史蒂夫形容不出这是一种怎样的美妙滋味，他觉得自己身在云端，被一种温暖的气味包围着，他仿佛看到了童年时失去母亲后一直向往的那个家:温暖的炉火，香气四溢的炖菜，围绕着沙发打闹的孩子们。现在那画面被瓦坎达无尽的草原取代了，他看到了在草丛中慢悠悠地移动的羊群，追着牧羊犬打闹的孩子们，金头发，褐色头发，他的欧米茄大着肚子，坐在小屋边纺羊毛，当他结束一天的农活、回到他们的小房子时，孩子们都围着炉火、吃着热腾腾的晚饭，他的巴基抚摸着圆滚滚的肚子和肿胀的乳房，抱怨他的儿子如何让自己不省心。史蒂夫想不出世界上还有比这个美好的画面了， 他再次搂紧身下欧米茄柔软的躯体，放任自己的阴茎在对方的生殖腔内展开成结，从里自外、彻彻底底地标记了他的欧米茄。敏感的生殖腔突然被史蒂夫的结撑开胀满，巴基又哭了，泪水将他本来就已经哭得湿漉漉的脸弄得更加湿润，就连耳后的鬓发都变得潮湿起来。他不觉得疼痛，仅仅觉得饱胀满足，泪水不受控制地流出来，他也没想到自己这样爱哭，不免十分羞愧，想要挡住眼睛不去看身上的阿尔法，可史蒂夫却牢牢抓住他的手，低头把他的泪水都吻去，舌尖爱怜地磨蹭着他湿漉漉的睫毛:“没事，巴基......没事的......”

他一面安慰初次被打开、被成结的欧米茄，一面小心翼翼地从对方身上翻下来，让巴基舒服地躺在自己怀里、不让结扯到他体内敏感的腔体。巴基靠着史蒂夫结实的臂膀，他早在被史蒂夫操干时就高潮了好几次，两条腿间又湿又滑，却被迫张开、承受对方的阴茎，只能勉强将一条腿搭在史蒂夫身上。屁股深处那根阴茎似乎变得更大了，还在缓缓搏动，巴基抬头看史蒂夫的脸，这次轮到史蒂夫不好意思地避开他的目光:“对不起......巴基，你里面太舒服了......我还想......”

他没说完，巴基就凑过去亲他的眼睛，史蒂夫的眼睛可真漂亮，欧米茄想，又蓝又纯粹，像瓦坎达的晴空，“没关系，史蒂夫，我喜欢你，也喜欢这个。”欧米茄毫不掩饰地说，一脸的坦荡与纯真，仿佛屁股里没有夹着对方的阴茎似的。史蒂夫再一次庆幸自己的好运，他的手拂过巴基汗湿的身体，一路向下，抚过他柔韧的腰，最后落到他挺翘的屁股上，反复揉捏那两团肉，弄得巴基的喘息都变得急促了起来。史蒂夫低头咬住巴基的肩膀，感觉到自己的结似乎松动了一些，便就着这个姿势继续往巴基身体里顶。他的阴茎顶部都埋进了欧米茄的生殖腔，那儿比他的肉穴更紧更湿，紧紧裹着阿尔法的阴茎，想要把它榨得干干净净、好实现史蒂夫那些美好的梦境。史蒂夫当然没有见识过真正的极乐世界，但埋在巴基湿软的身体里， 让他想起了幼时与母亲听牧师祈祷时，牧师们反复提及的那留着蜜与奶的应许之地。

巴基是他的蜜与奶，是他的应许之地，是他的家园。 史蒂夫顶弄的幅度变大了，巴基咬住了他的肩膀，生殖腔刚被打开就这样被反复顶弄，让他又痛又舒服， 忍不住咬住了史蒂夫的肩膀，好让自己别呜咽出声。 史蒂夫舔着巴基腺体渗出的血，两只手扣紧了他的肩膀，又一次操进了巴基的身体里。射过一次后他的结已经消退了，他能感觉到自己的精液在巴基体内深处，让他的身体变得更加湿滑，这种彻底占有了配偶的满足感让史蒂夫再一次失控，他亲吻巴基的眼睛， 嘴唇，腺体，这一轮的律动比第一次更为狂野，而巴基也完全跟上了他的节奏，他仍在哭，却如同他自己所说，是欣喜的、满足的泪水，他攀着史蒂夫强有力的肩膀，在阿尔法的怀抱中张开双腿、毫无保留地敞开自己，任史蒂夫索取，肉穴流着水、欢迎阿尔法的入侵。当史蒂夫又一次在他体内成结时，巴基几乎虚脱了，躺在毛毯间一动不动，史蒂夫枕着他的胸口， 两个人的下体紧紧连接着，巴基一只手抚摸着史蒂夫 的短发，另一只手磨蹭着史蒂夫的脸，短短两天，阿尔法下颚已经满是胡茬，巴基觉得那种毛刺刺的感觉很好玩。史蒂夫在爱人的抚摸与香气环绕下陷入了一种极为舒适的状态，他忘却了自己的任务，他的世界只剩下巴基温暖的身体，他们依偎着，以一个阿尔法与一个欧米茄所能做到的最紧密的姿势连接在一起， 他的手按在巴基腹部，那儿装满了他的精液，似乎有些鼓胀，史蒂夫想知道他们会有一个孩子吗?会不会长着巴基那样漂亮的蓝色眼睛?他在那个甜蜜的想法中满足地睡去，紧紧搂着他的欧米茄不放。


End file.
